Let It Go
by Katie and Maisy
Summary: The blizzard became so hard that soon we couldn't see anything. Snow fell into my eyes, making it hard to see. Winds ripped against our backs, threatening to blow us away. But hey! The cold never bothered us anyway.
1. Chapter 1

***Let It Go***

_Amanda's POV_

"Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes to find Finn pulling me up off the ground. I wiped the sleepiness out of my eyes and tried to keep up with Finn, who was dragging me along. Why? I don't have a single clue. Looking forward I saw the beautiful Cinderella Castle looming ahead. I glanced over to my right to see Philby (in his pajamas) talking urgently with someone on his iPhone. Willa ran beside me in her crimson and white pajamas, unprepared for this, like me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"No idea, but we woke up and toy soldiers, you know, from Toy Story, were waiting for us. We were able to hold them off long enough till you and Willa crossed over. We don't know why Charlene and Jess aren't with us." Maybeck said.

We ran past Small World and Peter Pan. A bullet narrowly flew by my head. A yelp escaped my mouth. My feet pushed harder off the ground, speeding me up.

"Charlene is on the phone with Philby, trying to figure out what happened, but it looks like she and Jess woke up in Adventure Land. " Finn shouted.

Thoughts were flowing through my brain, giving me a headache. Why were we here tonight? The only answer? Disney was in peril again.

The air was chilling, like any December night in Florida. Holiday decorations adorned windows and buildings. Snowflakes arranged themselves in window displays. It would've been pretty if we weren't running for our lives with no clue what to do, and getting shot at the same time.

We turned a sharp corner and headed towards the new Fairytale Hall. Charlene and Jess stood in their pajamas, looking out of place in the empty que line.

"Jess!" I ran up to her an gave her a hug. Her skin was cold to the touch. "You're so cold!"

She hugged me back. "You too."

Philby's eyes scanned for security cameras, and quickly led us inside. We entered the building, cautious of Overtakers, and looked around. Displays of princesses were placed around the area and soft, velvet seats laid in the room.

"What are we looking for again?" Willa asked, her eyes wandering.

I wrapped my arms around my body, shivering. "No idea." I muttered.

"Anything. Everything could be a clue." Finn said.

"Something worthy of Wayne." Jess speculated.

"Look!" Charlene whispered, sounding breathless.

There was a glowing snowflake on one of the pillars. We all gathered around. Engraved on it were the words,

_A blizzard storms without avail_

_Air as cold as ice will be inhaled_

_Transported to a far-off land_

_Where sisters stand, hand in hand_

_But a familiar type of evil brews_

_Partnered up for the revenge on you_

_Two magical forces must become one_

_Or both of your worlds shall come undone_

"Whoa." Maybeck grunted.

"Talk about light and happy." Jess said.

"So..." I trailed off.

We stood in silence, trying to depict the message.

"I think it's about Frozen. You know, the movie we went to see a few weeks ago?" Finn said.

"He's right! Ice, blizzards, and sisters all fit into that movie!" Willa exclaimed.

"I love that movie!" Charlene blurted out. We all paused and looked at her. "What?! I do! Please, this is getting awkward. Just continue."

"But what the heck does it have to do with us?" Maybeck argued.

"Well, it says how a familiar type of evil brews. That could be related to the OTs. And they definitely want revenge on us." Philby says.

"Worlds coming undone does not sound very appetizing." Maybeck said. I agree.

"I think we should go to Norway in Epcot and look around for clues. That's where the meet-and-great for Anna and Elsa is so that's our best shot." Finn stated.

We all nodded.

We walked out of the hall to be greeted by heavy snowfall. In Florida. Whaat?

"Anyone know where the Fob is?" Finn shouts over the wind, shielding his eyes.

"Finn, seriously? It's frickin snowing in Florida!" Maybeck yells over the wind.

I shiver. The cold air reminded me of Maryland.

The wind got harder and harder. The snow fell faster and faster.

"Finn!" I grab a hold of him and he pulls me into a hug. "Jess!" She runs against the wind and we grab onto her.

"YOU GUYS! HUDDLE UP!" Finn yells. We gather together as the storm worsens. Everyone was clinging to each other and we were all kneeling to brace ourselves. It made no sense. Snow should never have been in Florida in the first place.

The blizzard became so hard that soon we couldn't see anything. Snow fell into my eyes, making it hard to see. Winds ripped against our backs, threatening to blow us away.

We all looked at each other in the freezing snow, fear and anxiety in the frozen eyes.

The blizzard seemed to lighten, but that might've been my imagination. It wasn't too long until the storm start to fade out and everything change.

_Willa's POV_

The blizzard that filled the air slowed down. I felt something change. I look down to see my red pajama pants and plain white long-sleeve shirt had changed. Instead, there was a dress with a blue bodice and purple skirt that went to my feet, with a black cloak around me. And an apron around my waist! My hair, I believe was braided and put into a bun. We all stood up to see that everyone had changed!

Charlene was wearing a dress which had a burgundy skirt and dark green bodice with a brown cloak and boots. She had on brown gloves and earmuffs too. Her hair fell into a beautiful long French braid. Jess and Amanda matched. They both had on a white, puffy-short-sleeved shirt with a black bodice over it and a navy blue skirt. They wore navy blue ballet slippers and shivered because the lack of sleeves. They both had the same slicked back bun tied with blue ribbons.

The boys, oh gosh, the boys looked... Interesting. Philby and Maybeck both wore leather gloves. They had winter hats on and snow shoes with pointed toes. Like an elves, I thought and giggled to myself. They had brown pants on and Philby had an army green coat on while Maybeck had a warm orange. Finn wore navy blue pants and a purple long-sleeved shirt with an apron like mine.

I look around and gasp. "We're in Arendelle." I murmured. Frozen is one of my new all-time favorite Disney movies. Us girls went back again to see it a second time a few days after we saw it with the guys. The film was amazing.

"Why are we dressed like this?" Charlene asked staring at her red skirt.

"The snowflake!" Philby exclaimed."A blizzard storms without avail. Air as cold as ice will be inhaled. Transported to a far-off land. Where sisters stand, hand in hand." We were taken to Frozen!"

My eyes widen. It all makes since now. I opened my mouth to say something, but an older lady comes running up. She was a little plump and was wearing the same outfit as Jess and Amanda.

"Jessica! Amandala! Where have you been?! Never mind that, just hurry! You must clean the great hall before the guests arrive."

"Whaaat?" Jess moans. Amanda glares at her as the lady grabs both of their arms and drags them off towards the castle.

"ISABELLA AND FINNEGAN ROSSER!" I hear. My eyes bulge out of their sockets as I stare at Finn. He shrugs and walks up to me. A middle aged women comes walking up. "Your father has been worried sick. Don't go wandering off like that! We are extremely busy today. We need that cake for the queen done in less than an hour and it isn't even in the oven yet! Hurry along now!" She ushers us away. I glance back at Philby and give him a wave before I speed off the heaven knows where.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Maisy here! So this is a story by me and Katie and as you can tell, it includes Frozen! We love the movie and started writing right after we saw it! :) So each chapter is wrote by both me and Katie and we both edit each chapter A LOT. So expect A/Ns from either Katie, Me or both of us!**

**Love,**

**Maisy**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story will have spoilers for Frozen, just so you know. Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Keepers or Frozen.**

* * *

_Maybeck's POV_

"So we chop ice." I said, staring down at the frosty sea.

"Like Kristoff." Philby replies, staring down too.

"Why can't we be somewhere warm?" I complained, digging my rake into the ice. The air was bitter cold and I swore at least two of my toes had already gotten frostbite.

"Just start chopping." Our metal tools clanked, making sort of a beat. And then it hit me.

"Dear Lord, please don't tell me we have to sing that song Frozen Hearts." I worried. Singing was not my forte.

Philby started laughing really hard. I looked at him confusingly.

"Sorry, I just had an image of you singing on Broadway with jazz hands and sequins on."

I nudge him hard in the arm. He slipped on the ice and fell hard onto the ice. I laughed so hard at him.

Then I took some leftover snow, rounded it up in a ball and started pegging them at him. He put his arm up to guard his face and started to through more snow back at me.

"Oh it's so on," I smirked, and started launching as many snowballs as I could as Philby did the same.

It became a full out snowball fight. I ambushed Philby and again pushed him over. Then shortly after, I dumped a big pile of snow right on him.

"Snow in my pants! Snow IN MY PANTS!" Philby exclaimed as I almost died laughing.

"Since you two fools think this all is a joke, why don't you go get some more wood for the fire." A husky voice says behind us. We turn around (Well, I turned around. Philby just flopped over) to see Kristoff standing there, Sven not to far behind.

Kristoff was about my size and had a grappling hook and rope hanging on his belt. He held up two axes, one in each hand.

"Uhh... Yes sir?" Philby meekly says. I kick him in the shin. "Ouch?!" He harshly whispers at me, giving me a what-the-heck look. I glare at him and turn back to Kristoff.

"Whatever." I mutter, yanking the axes out of his hands and walk off. Philby shook the snow out of his long johns and ran to catch up with me.

"What the heck dude? That wasn't nice!" He took one of the axes out my hand.

"What wasn't nice?"

"Your attitude towards Kristoff."

"It's a man thing, you wouldn't understand."

He throws his hands out with an open mouth. He shakes his and drops his arms. "You know what?! It's just not worth it. Just go find some wood and meet me back here in 20 minutes." And he walks off.

I enter the snowy woods. The snow rose to my knees, making walking difficult. I went to the closest tree and started chopping off low branches. Man this would be easier with a chainsaw.

I was about 15 minutes into chopping, working on my second tree. The tree fell down while I yelled "TIMBER!" Then that Pitbull song got stuck in my head. I started whistling "It's going down, I'm yelling timber!" As I picked up the tree and started dragging it.

Philby's scream filled the crisp air, echoing off the mountains. I drop everything and sprint off towards the scream. When I arrive, I see something I never would have expected.

It turns towards me and gasps. It smiles and walks over. "Hello friend!"

I look at Philby. "You're on your own." I turn and sprint away.

* * *

_Finn's POV_

I can now officially say I'm a baker.

The lady who had stormed up to us earlier had reprimanded us for standing out in the snow, claiming it was improper for the "children of the baker" to not be helping out in the celebration. Especially since Willa and I were supposed to make the cake. Did I mention I don't make cakes, or any desert really?

"Finn! Stir faster! You're taking forever!" The girl beside me complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Me? You're the one not putting in the ingredients!"

Willa threw a potato at me. "That would be because you're not stirring!"

I pretended to be hurt by her gesture. "Jeez, who knew you could be so mean?" I threw her a sly smile and continued stirring. The cake was super thick.

"Shut up." Willa said with a grin, nudging my arm.

"Is cake supposed to be this chunky?" I asked, giving my hands a break. The kitchen was warm from the fire.

"Technically, no." She giggled. Willa threw in the eggs and helped me pour the cake batter into the cake pans.

"So, what do you think of all this?" I whispered, since someone had moved next to me.

"Well, I don't really know. It's kinda cool. But we're probably supposed to be doing something. That riddle was probably from Wayne, right? Maybe we're supposed to join forces with Arendelle? Maybe we're supposed to spy. Maybe the park is in so much danger that we got sent here. Maybe-"

"Wills, calm down! It'll be fine. We'll find someone."

She gave me a worried glance. "I sure hope so." Then after a pause, "What do you think happened to the others?"

This was the question that had been nagging at me. Her chocolate brown eyes rested on me, waiting for an answer.

"Well..." I started. Honestly, I had no idea. Well, besides where Jess and Amanda were. "Amanda and Jess have got to be somewhere in this castle. But everyone else-I don't know. Philby and Maybeck were dressed pretty warmly, I think."

Willa nodded and looked at the snow falling outside the window."Charlene is probably in the village. She looked so pretty, she probably ended up in a good spot."

The cake was eventually baked, and once we had decorated it(with a considerable amount of frosting on me) we were instructed to carry it to the throne room. Let me remind you that this is a cake with three layers. Almost as tall as Willa herself. I looked around and found a spare cart and motioned Willa over.

"Let's put the cake on here." I whispered.

Putting the cake on the cart was totally NOT a piece of cake. For one, I was stronger than Willa. Don't get me wrong, Willa is pretty strong for a girl- must be from all that archery-but we still weren't evenly matched. The other problem was that the cake was ginormous. Not to mention it weighed at least a ton.

Somehow, we got the gleaming cake onto the cart.

"How about I pull the front and you push the back?" Willa said. I agreed, and we were on our way to the throne room.

"Left! Willa called out to me. I pushed the cart the direction she had instructed. "Okay, I think just through these doors is the throne room."

"Go ahead." I called out from behind the cake. The door swung open and there was a gasp. I pushed the cart into the room to see Willa curtsying to someone.

The person piped up, "Did you two make this cake? It looked fantastic!" She swiped her finger out and caught a piece of frosting. Standing in front of me with a smile on her face was Princess Anna of Arendelle.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's Katie. What did y'all think of the chapter? So excited for this story, I think Maisy and I have some great ideas! This story will be updated whenever, due to all of our homework...but that's pretty normal, right? Please review! It would totally make our day. Happy New Year! **

**Love, **

**Katie**

**(Happy New Year from Maisy too!)**


End file.
